Happy Birthday Sanji
by Le.Jester.Vixen
Summary: Again, the author wishes another character from One Piece a happy birthday: Sanji-kun! -
1. 2011

Happy Birthday Sanji. Yay, another birthday to celebrate. I am so happy. *wipes tear away*

To the man with many nick-names: Black Leg Sanji by the world; Little Eggplant by Chef Zeff; Dart Brow/ Curly Brow by Zoro (gotta love it **^-^**); Mr. Prince by Baroque Works; The Hunter to Jyabura; Love-Cook by himself; and my personal favorite, which I myself call him, Mr. Gentleman.

This man is what, 21 years old now. *wipes another tear away* They grow up so fast. LOL. But really, I thought that he was older than me unless I'm mistaken and he did turn 22, oh well. Any who, our beloved Sanji-kun is another year older, wiser *thinks about that for a moment* yeah wiser, and stronger. Oh can't forget about more mature physically as well as attractive.

*sighs* I'm glad that he was able to go back to the Straw Hat Pirates after his dreadful two years. Out of everyone, I think that Mr. Gentleman went to the worse place. He did get stronger, I give the Okama's that, but I'm sure that he got scarred in more ways than possible. That indeed would be a creepy experience but this is why he, in my opinion becomes more of a gentleman and he might actually fight women if he has to.

So I say to the best cook of the seas, have a great day; prepare a dish that you enjoy to eat, just don't forget to make enough for your crew |especially for Luffy's stomach|, and have the best birthday with your crew. And like Capt'n Buggy says: Party Hardy!

So again, I wish you a happy birthday Sanji-kun.

* * *

Disclaimer: Voquo no owns One Piece


	2. 2012

Sanji, Sanji, Sanji…

I'm not one for blonde men ( more of a silver strand or brunette lover myself ) but I must say that this fabulous cook is one very attractive male. And the fact that he can cook… yeah that right there just pretty much won me over. Actually, I would kill to have some of his food. Wait, would I actually take a life just to eat something made by him?

Yeah, I would. Sad? Yes, but come on, the way that he describes how to cook it and with the way it's presented, how can a person not want to have his food? Okay, so maybe killing someone is a little too extreme but it just lets you know how desperate ( and pathetic ) I am for his food.

And honestly speaking, I would never be able to fight him. The reason, food is my weakness. Well that and the fact that he probably wouldn't fight me since I'm a female anyways.

And on that note, I'm hoping that he'll not only defend himself but actually fight a woman in the New World. I know that he has his Code of Chivalry and whatnot but still, he can't lose to a female just because they're attractive. Losing to Kalifa at Enies Lobby was enough and having to stay at the Second Maiden Island for two years… my heart still aches for him while he had to go through that very traumatizing situation. Anywho, I honestly believe that he'll be able to fight against females now, not sure if he'll actually hit them or what, but he won't lose to them anymore… hopefully.

I also don't blame him at all for having constant nosebleeds. Seriously, a guy who loves the ladies being trapped on an island not only full of males but they're all okamas. Yeah, like I said in the last paragraph, my heart goes out to him for having to go through that. But at least it only took him a few days to get back to normal.

Back to the main reason why I'm doing this for Smooth Prince. It's his birthday and of course I have to give him a birthday shout out. So, to our lovely, number one cook of the seas which I can't wait to see how his cooking skills improved even moreI'm hope you have a great Happy Birthday this year.

I present to you "A Day's Dream"

Enjoy

* * *

_**Thousand Sunny: Coming Out From The Aquarium Room 8:24 p.m.**_

A puff of smoke emerges from the cook's mouth as he closes the door behind him. It's been a quiet day today. They didn't fight with other pirates or marines and they didn't have to deal with any kind of bad or unusual weather. Today had been really quiet, even his own crew were really quiet. Luffy hadn't pestered him at all for any food and he didn't hear anyone cause a huge ruckus while he was in the kitchen.

Sanji knows. He knows that they know what particular day today is. Today is his birthday. Even though they couldn't celebrate it for the last two years because of their separation everyone knows each other's birthdays. Of course they do, they're a family, a really unusual one but a family no less.

If that's the case then why hadn't anyone said anything to him about it all day? Nami and Robin, he isn't going to fault them for anything but why couldn't those damn bastards who inhale his food like it's their only source of energy even say "Hey, happy birthday" or "Dude, we're gonna have fun throwing you a party"? Hell, even a grumble from that shitty swordsman would have been fine. Anything to acknowledge the fact that he's a year older would be nice from his so called _**friends**_.

Oh well, it not a big deal. Everyone had an easy day and that's all that matter, that and the fact that he's not on that damn island with all of those damn okamas, not only chasing him and trying to force him into a dress but when they somehow — how they did, he's not even sure — found out it was his birthday all hell must have broken loose when they tried to— '_I do _**not **_need to remember that._'

Sanji just takes another inhale of his cigarette as he closes the door behind him and starts making his way to the deck. As he's slowly walks his way to a rail, he rethinks about today.

The only people who really talked to him all day were Brook and Franky. In fact, he hadn't really seen anyone else except during their meals and there were a few times when either Brook or Franky got him out of the kitchen for a while and whenever he made snacks for his lovely ladies they were nowhere to be found until he overheard Usopp say something about them in their room. For a while he started worrying that he might have accidentally gave his ladies someone else's food since the guys eat the crappy parts and his angels gotten sick. But after seeing how the females did get the best parts that ludacris idea left. He then wondered why he hadn't seen or heard anything from the youngest ones on the ship. Maybe, just maybe his crew were gonna do something for him after all.

A light chuckle leaves his lips as he takes a hold of his cigarette and flicks the ashes into the sea. Well, whatever his crew were doing all day is fine with him.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this._" A voice behind him mumbles before he hears someone else let out a small chuckle before talking. "_It's just for one day._"

"Happy Birthday Sanji~"

Said chef closes his eyes and smiles. '_So, they wanted to wait until later._'

He starts to put the cigarette back to his lips as he turns around but he stick never makes it as he sees the sight in front of him: his angels, his lovely females, Nami and Robin, both of them are in chef's hat and aprons and nothing else —from what he can see at least. Not only that but his gorgeous ladies are presenting a cake that looks absolutely… '_Is that supposed to be a cake or a creature?_' Who cares. He just sees two of the most gorgeous females in the entire world look like dazzling chef goddesses. That must be the reason why they were in their room all day.

His visible eye turns into a giant heart as it starts pulsing and his mouth is hung open with drool just spilling out of it, turning into a waterfall.

A sweatdrop appears on the side of Nami's face. "Uh, Sanji, it's not that big a deal, you know."

"Just take it as him being happy to see us, Nami." Robin says as she grows a hand by the chef's leg, catching the cigarette that had dropped out of his hand, and throwing it overboard.

"Even so," Nami starts as she turns to the older woman, "—he could at least close his mouth."

Robin's only response is laughter. Nami has a good point but she knows how much the cook loves to —what's the best word — _**ogle **_over them.

From inside of the men's quarters, the rest of the guys, minus Zoro, are peaking through the cracked door watching the scene on the deck.

"Do you think we should tell Sanji that we were the ones who made the cake?" Chopper asks while looking up towards Usopp.

"What, so he could kill us for using his kitchen? I'll pass." Usopp says as he shakes his head.

"Oi Luffy, I thought that you guys couldn't find the icing but it looks like there's some on the cake." Franky asks, making everyone focus on the white substance on the cake.

"I found the icing." The captain replies as he watches the droolfall run over the chef's feet and fall into the sea.

"How? We practically wrecked the kitchen trying to find it."

"You wrecked it?" Zoro asks from his spot on the couch.

"Uh…" Both Usopp and Chopper look at each other, hesitating to answer the question. They had pulled the cake out of the over and cleaned up their mess to the best of their abilities. They had the toppings that they were going to use for the super awesome monster cake they made. Everything they needed was on the countertop, everything except for the icing. How could the chef not have any icing? He's a chef, he's supposed to have everything. That was Luffy's argument at least. Anyways, they started to look in the pantry for the missing icing, to the cabinets and cupboards but they didn't find anything. So they started to really search for it: looking in every pot or pan, in every drawers and throwing all of the silverware out just to make sure it wasn't hiding, then from there they just started throwing everything around to try and find the damn icing.

"Where did you find the icing, Luffy-san?" Brook asks, also wondering where it could have been. He did have to distract Sanji longer than he had intended, not that he minded though.

Luffy turns to his shipwright, straightening his hat in the process. "I finally found it in your workshop, Franky. Why'd you have it?"

The cyborg looks completely confused. "I didn't." His eyes widens as he thinks of what it could actually be. "Wait, what did it look like?"

"It was in a white tube with red and yellow stripes all over it. Why?"

Both Franky and Usopp look at each other completely in shock before turning to their captain. "Luffy, that was… Cyanoacrylate."

"What?" Luffy and Chopper ask in unison while Brook and Zoro wonder.

"It's Krazy Glue." Usopp tries to not sound so frantic.

Zoro gets off of the couch with a smirk on his face while all of the guys look back at the scene on the deck. The swordsman is going to enjoy every bit of watching the idiot cook eat the glue infested cake.

The rest of the guys just silently watch, waiting for the moment when the cook tries to kill them for messing up his cake.

* * *

So yeah, that's it for them. Sanji, I'm sorry for your cake but at least your day wasn't ruined too bad, huh?

Well, I'll let you all go for now.

Happy Birthday Sanji.

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


End file.
